


Stargazing forever

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Maybe just a bit dark, Snow, Winter, maybe....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: One night, the winter after the war, Draco gazes at the stars....





	

Draco walked outside, wearing nothing but  a thin shirt to keep out the cold december night. He vaguely realised in the back of his mind that being anywhere but his bed right now was a bad idea, with the amount of sleeping draught circulating through his veins. Who knew what would happen if he fell asleep in the snow. 

Draco didn't care. The fog in his head was only pierced by one thought: _I want to_ _  see the stars one last time. _

Lying on his back, the cold soaked his clothes, his skin, his bones, his heart, his soul. Why was he still alive? Why had he survived where others didn't? Why had they suffered for someone to afraid to live?

Grey, dying eyes sought the sky, until they found what they were looking for; Regulus.

_ I'm so sorry, big guy. So sorry. Where you struggled, I thrived. Where you died, I survived. Where you chose wisely, I made grave mistakes. I can never right what I did wrong, never forget what I did and move on. _

Steadily Draco's breath slowed, his chest barely moving amidst the winter landscape. Frozen eyelashes fluttered shut one last time, thin ice sheets taking shape, holding them like that until the morning sun would melt them with her powerful beams. They would bring life to this planet, to this village, to this place. But not to this body. Not anymore.

Soon after, a messy haired boy would appear, quietly soaking in the sight of his nemesis, his rival, his weakness, his lover. 

Endless running legs casually crossed at the ankles, hands peacefully folded on his chest. Emitting an almost sentient glow.

_ Oh, how the stars must sparkle in his stormy eyes, how the sky must reflect on his pale skin, how the wonders of the heavens must shine in his beautiful frame.  _ This is what the boy will think, and he will be content. Content for the last time.

_ Why has his heating charm not melted the snow? Why can’t I see his chest move? Why did he not notice me approach? Why are his lips so blue?  _

This is what the boy will think, and he will be distressed. Distressed for the last time.

_ Why must you leave me like this Draco? Was I not good enough? Was my love not what you wanted? Was your soul to damaged to carry on? _

This is what the boy will think, and he will be broken. Broken for the last time. 

_ Rest in peace, Draco Malfoy. May death offer us what live could not. May the heavens reunite us where the earth could not. May the souls of those who went before us understand what those left behind will not. _

This is what the boy will think, and then, he will think no more. 

His cooling hand intertwined with the block of ice he once called his lover. His grip on life finally letting go. His heart finally giving up. The Boy Who Lived, lived no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I could say im Sorry but then i'd be lying. Maybe someone should keep me away from depressing piano music...


End file.
